


[SladeDick] When the Dawn Broke, This Moment Will Gone.

by aLady, Yamada_CZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Comments are welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I am trying to use English to write it, Injustice AU, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Please Don't Hate Me, Resurrection, Revenge, Slow To Update, Unconsciousness, Violence, i need a beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: After Dick's death, Deathstroke hunts Damian for years. When he almost impaled the Brat Wonder, Damian says something only Slade and Dick knows. Then he found out, Dick is somehow in Damian's body. They know this would be their one last night in this life, when the dawn broke, this moment will gone forever.When Slade know that Damian use the pit to bring Alfred back, will he do anything to do the same?Or, he succeed, but Dick lost some important memories......





	[SladeDick] When the Dawn Broke, This Moment Will Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yamada_CZ, we are both Sladin die hard fans lol, this story come from our chatting, we are both creators.  
> I may write it very slow, because I am busy and English is a little difficult to me. I can read English, but writing is a different thing.  
> If you have any idea, please comment below. Thank you.

 

There was a time that Slade was happy. He was a happy married man, had a peaceful life. His wife was his close friend, they had two smart boys, Slade was a man with happiness. 

 

There was a time that Slade was depressed. He lost his family, it was long time ago that he could even remember their faces. He could remember his late wife’s love, his kids’ soft skin, but he couldn’t remember their faces. He scared to see their faces, because all he can see were lots of blood covered their bodies. Slade knows that he failed them.

 

Slade was a man with sorrows.

 

Slade was a man without sorrows.

 

There were so many happy days that Slade can remember. He remember the first time he met the boy. The pretty boy in a green short pants, red shirt and yellow cape, too young to be a hero. But the boy was a hero. He was a leader of many young heroes, he had talent, he had wise and skills, the boy was a very skilled boy, too skilled to not be his, his apprentice.

 

They was a raptor and a prey, he hunted the boy too many years, he watched the boy grew up, a little boy then a young man with charm. Even though the boy has grown up, his smile and his charm hadn’t changed a little.

 

So was their hunting game.

 

Even if the boy refused to be his apprentice so many times, Slade hadn’t give up, he wanted the boy, too deeply, that he found himself fall in love with this young man.

 

Yet he is still a boy, a very pretty bird that the raptor will have.

 

They were enemies, then, they were a lovely couple, even if the boy’s father didn’t like his future son in law, the boy hasn’t changed his mind. He didn’t care about it. He moved out from the manor of his family to their warm home. Slade knew it was a difficult decision to the boy, because he loved his family so much. But Slade hold the pretty bird’s hands, his wings, and told him: “It's okay, I am here, I am your family, I am all yours.” The boy kissed him, that was the most soft kiss that he could remind all his life. They lived together, they fought crime together, they went on a mission together……

 

Together…...

 

There were too many times they quarreled with each other. Too many arguments between them. Slade is a man with an iron heart, yet the boy was a man full with love, so he could be easily broken, yet he was a strong person that carried too much pressure that he would never admit. As the first son of Batman, the boy carried too many responsibilities, he took care about his family, his father, butler, brothers, friends and the world, he loved the world than himself, he was a superhero that the world never deserved. 

 

Dick Grayson was an angel that Slade doesn’t deserve.

 

Because all he gave him was pain, sorrow and tear. Slade now call it karma, because he lost his love forever. He lost his boy, his Dickie bird. He lost the man can truly understand him. He lost Dick, his lifetime lover.

 

There were so much pain Slade can still felt it.

 

They had a really hard quarrel in that very morning, Dick didn’t speak any word, he just put on his Nightwing suit and flew away. Slade didn't care, thought it was a normal day, just like the other days, they quarreled in the morning, and they had sex in the night, then everything would be fine. Slade thought that was not a big deal. But he was wrong. Too damn wrong.

 

His pretty bird flew away, and couldn’t fly back to his embrace anymore. Because the little brother Dick loved killed him. Damian Wayne, son of Batman and the demon’s daughter, killed his light. 

 

Robin killed the former Robin,

 

Dick Grayson dies.

 

Dick Grayson is dead.

 

Dick Grayson was buried in Wayne’s graveyard.

 

Too soon, everything was too damn soon.

 

Slade couldn’t even see Dick’s one last time. Because his father, Bruce Wayne, who buried his son without a funeral, only few close friends of the family attended. 

The most beautiful face in the damn world is now with dirt. His pretty bird took all his happiness away, buried the light with him underground, gnawed by the time, then his gay, his joy and the happiness of his life , all of them, would become the dust in the end. 

 

That is all the Brat Wonder’s fault.

 

Slade hunts Robin again, he hunts the one who killed his light, the one he hates. He only wants to kill the Brat Wonder for his Dick, he swear to the spirit of Dick Grayson that he will tear that Brat apart for revenge, he will find the Brat then kill him. Slade knows.

 

Batman doesn't claim Robin anymore, the Brat is away from his father’s protection. Batman is busy to deal with Superman and vice versa, big daddies don't have much time to feed this little Fuck, so does his demon mother anyway.

 

Slade hates to see that Brat wearing Dick’s suit, how can he wear his late brother’s suit? He killed him! Slade feels the anger floods through him. He holds his sword tightly, chases the Brat, force him into a dark, abandoned factory. Everything is on his plan, he will kill the Brat in this place, and then dump the body to the sewage works where is in front of this damn place.

 

Or, he will just duck the Brat into water, give him a nice bath before his death.

 

Damian-- Slade would never call that Brat Nightwing--eludes Deathstroke’s attack, he know he can’t defeat the man with an eye, he knows that man is come for a revenge, for he killed his big brother.

 

Slade didn’t give Damian too much time, the order man bashes, he swiped the young man’s belly which makes Damian tastes blood. The young man resists Deathstroke’s punch, and catch a chance to slug him. The man with white hair smiled, he is a raptor, he likes this way.

 

Slade didn’t give Damian too much chance, that one will be the last one. He pounds the young man without any compassion, he will give him no mercy. Slade eventually jabbed his sword into Damian’s left shoulder, nailed him on the wall. Everything is too damn easy, but he won’t give the Brat that easy, he will give him pain, all he wants to do is ravage. He pierces Damian’s another shoulder into the wall. 

 

“Now, Brat, you shall pay for what you have done.” Slade said, takes his third sword, prepare to impale the Brat’s heart. “You don’t deserve this suit, you don’t deserve him.”

 

“No!” Damian suddenly cries out.

 

“Even if you beg, I won’t give you any mercy.”

 

“No, don’t kill him!”

 

_ Him?  _ Slade raises one eyebrow.

 

“It’s me, Sladie, it’s me, please don’t kill him!”

 

_ Sladie? _ “Don’t play on me, Brat, you son of --”

 

“No, it’s me, I’m here, I’m your Dickie bird, I’m here, don’t you feel me?”

 

Slade raises his hand, he wants to chip this Brat once for all, but he doesn’t know why he can’t, he’s just like a statue.

 

“I’m here, Sladie, for what you have been through, I am sorry...”

 

“Fuck, shut up, don’t force me to duck you into this sewage.” He did feel Dick, but he couldn’t believe it. Dick is dead, he is gone for five more years, he is now just a skull, this sweet, his smile, his soft heart are gone! Fuck, why the hell on earth he still hasn’t killed this Fuck Wonder? “You are dead, don’t make this even awful.”

 

“No! You can’t kill Dami, I won’t let you kill little D!” 

 

Damian suddenly kick Slade’s belly, Slade can’t believe it because he broke the boy’s feet. Damian then pull up both swords. Slade wants to anticipate, but Damian elude him so easily. Slade watches Damian does a perfect backward somersault, a beautiful backward somersault he saw Dick did so many times before.

 

He saw Dick.

 

He knows that the Brat can’t do such a jump like Dick, no one can do that but Dick. Slade doesn’t know how, but he knows that his pretty bird is now standing in front of him.

 

“How?” He wants to know how, and what happened.

 

“I… I come to stop you to kill Dami, Sladie.”Dick said, “He didn’t mean it, Sladie, he was just a angry child, I’m already forgive him.”

 

Slade hug his late love, he doesn’t care about this body is actually belongs to that Brat Wonder. “He took you away from me!”

 

“......”

 

They went into silence.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dick said.

 

“For what?”

 

“For I didn’t have a chance to say goodbye.”

 

“Don’t.” He doesn’t want to hear that.

 

“No, Slade, I truly regret for this, I hate I didn’t have any chance to say goodbye to you, to Bruce. You always know my love for you, you always know my feeling for Bruce. Slade, Bruce is my father, although he and I had many arguments, but he is still my father, he is important, and so does Damian. Slade, please,please don’t kill Damian, please do it for me, don’t kill him, he’s the only living son Bruce has, don’t take him away from Bruce, please, I don’t want to see Bruce suffer.”

 

Slade didn’t respond.

 

“Please don’t take the only light in his life away.”

 

Slade feels his tear slided. He doesn’t know he can still cry. He didn’t cry when his family die, he didn’t cry when he learned Dick’s death. But now, he cries.

 

“Dammit, Kid, I miss you so much.” He couldn’t help himself to stop to miss his late lover. Just like now he can’t stop his tear fall down.

 

“I know, I know, I can see…...” Dick is new Deadman, he can travel anywhere he wants to go. He helped Bruce and his ally, he said goodbye to Bruce, he helped Damian to save himself. But Dick was fear to see Slade, he thought that would be a mess cause he couldn’t bear it, he couldn’t bear to talk to his living lover. Yet he watched Slade’s fury, he watched Slade chases Damian, he knew Slade would killed Damian. He knows he doesn’t have any chance, he must faces Slade.

 

He couldn’t let his love killed his little brother.

 

Damian lost Bruce, he can’t learn any good thing from Clark, Dick can’t let Damian lose more, he must stop Slade, he have to save little D.

 

“Promise me, please.”

 

Slade sighs. He couldn’t refuse Dick. “I promise, I won’t kill your little brother. You have my word.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Slade hold Dick in his arms, they don’t do anything but hug and crying.

 

They both know this is just a temporary meet, Dick eventually needs to go, he can’t stay in Damian’s body forever, yet Slade still want to try. He asked Dick if he can stay.

 

“You know I couldn’t.”

 

“I know.”  _ I know when the dawn broke, our last moment, this moment will gone and become a past. _

 

So does Dick.

 

He knows this is their one last time in this life, he couldn’t meet Slade after this night, he doesn’t want to intervene too much. His heart isn’t strong enough to bear it. He will watching his family and love, but he doesn’t know if he can speak with Slade again.

 

“I’m sorry.” Slade said.

 

“For what?” Dick put his head on the other man’s shoulder.

 

“For our quarrel, we had too damn much quarrel when you… When we were... ” He couldn’t finish it.

 

Dick put his hand on Slade’s lips. “I know. You don’t have to finish it.”

 

Time is passing, the first light came. It’s warm, Dick always loves sunshine, but now he can’t enjoy it, he needs to leave, he has an important mission.

 

“Farewell, my love.” Dick kisses Slade’s forehead, his tear fall down, fall down on the order man’s hand.

 

The tear are still warm, but Slade knows, Dick is gone.

 

Gone forever.

 

His heart is in pain, he almost couldn’t breathe.

 

Damian woke up. Slade aware it.

 

He gives Damian a hard punch without thinking.

 

He can’t kill this Brat, but he can give him to Batman. He knows that this Brat hates to see his father, so, that would be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> The title "When the Dawn Broke, This Moment Will Gone (等到天明此刻成已往 [In Chinese]) " is from this song "One Night Only" Chinese version, which you can listen here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vmsc0_fDZJ8


End file.
